


First Time

by kaalamarii



Series: MM First Times [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: Yoosung loses his virginity to MC.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Series: MM First Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Yoosung and his blushiness are so cute. FemMC

Yoosung was a blushing mess, even more so than usual. 

He had been dating MC for a couple months now, his first girlfriend. They had kissed before, little pecks as they said goodnight, but nothing like this. 

They were sitting on the couch in his dorm room, movie on but forgotten in the background as she straddled his lap, their lips smashed against each other, tongues dancing. Yoosung’s hands hovered just above her body, unsure where to put them. She chuckled, grabbing them and setting them at her hips. Yoosung squeezed without really meaning to.

“Sorry,” he mumbled in between kisses. 

“Don’t be,” MC said and smiled, pulling away to lick a small stripe up his neck, ending it with a kiss next to his ear. He let out a shy, sweet, soft little moan as she grinded against him, his jeans becoming more and more restrictive. “Is this okay?”

Yoosung simply nodded, knowing there’d be no way for him to form a coherent thought even if he did try to speak. His eyes widened as MC grinned, pulling away from him to lift her shirt over her head. He gazed at her cleavage, taking in a breath as he prepared himself to see-and hopefully touch-what was underneath the black laced bra that she wore.

MC brought her lips back to his and her hands traveled up his t-shirt, rubbing his stomach and chest before helping him out of it. Yoosung might not have been very muscled, but MC still found his slender frame attractive. She loved the feeling of his warm, soft skin against hers. It only riled her up more, though she could tell the poor boy was apprehensive about being bared like this in front of her.

She trailed her fingertips over his small pecs and stomach before reaching down to the button on his jeans. Yoosung’s breath hitched. 

MC looked to her boyfriend, one eyebrow cocked, watching for any hint that he wanted her to stop. But Yoosung scooted forward, raising himself off the couch to help her help him out of his jeans. As nervous as he was, he was desperate to get out of his restrictive jeans and into her hands, mouth, wherever she wanted him. 

MC ran her fingertips gently against the underside of his shaft, earning an adorable squeak from Yoosung. 

“You’re okay?” she asked. 

“Y-yes,” Yoosung choked out. “More than okay.”

“You want to keep going?”

He nodded. “P-please, MC.”

MC grinned teasingly. “Yoosung, you’re such a naughty boy, begging for me to touch your cock.”

Yoosung gasped as MC’s hand slid into his boxers, which were wet with his precum. She used her thumb on the tip of his dick, catching the sticky liquid and smearing it over him before wrapping her nimble fingers around him and slowly stroking him.

“How’s that?” 

“Mmm,” Yoosung hummed, eyes shutting and his head falling back.

He wasn’t one to masturbate, as it made him feel guilty, but since meeting MC, there were several nights where he couldn’t stop himself jerking off at the thought of her. That was nothing compared to this feeling.

They joined lips again, and Yoosung, finally growing some courage, wrapped his arms around her to attempt to unhook her bra. She chuckled as he fumbled with it before helping him out, undoing it and letting it fall to the cushion beside them. With trembling hands, Yoosung cupped her breasts, running his thumbs against her nipples. He enjoyed the way they perked up at his touch. Not wanting to lose his rare bout of bravery, Yoosung leaned forward, swiping his tongue around one of her nipples. MC sighed, back arching. Liking that reaction, he continued circling her nipple with his tongue before moving to the other one. MC moaned, her hand coming to his head to stoke the back of it as he took his time working each breast. 

As nice as it was, MC wanted something else. 

He stared at her in disbelief as she slid down to kneel in front of him. 

“Y-y-you don’t have to do that…”

MC looked up at Yoosung innocently and pushed his knees apart. “Do you not want me to?”

“I do!”

“Good, because I want to.”

Yoosung somehow turned even deeper red as MC pulled his cock out of the hole in the front of his boxers. She kissed up and down the shaft before licking from the bottom to the tip, swirling her tongue around him.

“Oh, fuck!” Yoosung squeaked, immediately turning red. MC couldn’t help but laugh. It was the first time she had heard such words out of his mouth and she had to admit, it made her feel good about herself.

“Sorry…”

MC shook her head, before taking Yoosung’s cock into her mouth. He instinctively bucked his hips, forcing a gag out of her and once again apologizing.

“Yoosung, don’t worry about it sweetie. I’m enjoying myself.”

He relaxed a bit at her reassurance. And the feel of her mouth around him. It was so good.

Too good…

Oh shit.

As she continued bobbing up and down on him, he started to panic. He was about to explode, and he both wanted her to stop and to keep going. 

“Um…MC?”

“Mmhhmm?” she responded, her voice sending a beautiful vibration up his dick. 

“Oooh god-”

She continued, taking him in as deep as she could.

“MC, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…ohfuckohfuck, stop or I’ll…”

MC pulled away, smiling proudly. She stood up, looking down at her boyfriend, who was breathing heavily, hair disheveled and tears in his eyes. A small spurt of cum spilled from him, slowly running down his shaft and pooling on the fabric of his boxers. He was still hard.

“I’m going to get a condom from my purse,” she announced, kissing his head.

Yoosung desperately kicked off the jeans that were still around his ankles and his boxers, watching as she bent down to rummage through her purse. He admired her ass for a moment before his eyes fell to between her legs, her panties wet and clinging to the shape of her pussy lips. 

Oh shit,he thought, this is really going to happen.

MC came back, ripping the wrapper open with her teeth and rolled the condom on over him.

“MC?”

“Yeah, Yoosung?”

“Before we do this, I just want you to know that I love you.”

MC smiled, giving him a kiss. “You’re the best, Yoosungie. I love you too.”

A goofy grin spread across his face, his heart beating hard at her words. His grin quickly fell as she pushed her panties down her legs, kicking them off. He gulped as she mounted him again and he felt the heat coming from her on the tip of his cock.

“What if I’m not good?” he asked, averting his eyes.

“Don’t worry, babe,” she responded, gently pushing him back onto the couch. “Relax and I’ll do everything. I’ll take it slow. Are you ready?”

Yoosung nodded, nerves making him shake. He squeezed his eyes shut as she adjusted her hips and slowly sunk down onto him. As amazing as her hand and mouth felt, nothing could prepare him for the feeling of being inside her.

He looked up at MC, amazed. Zen had described the feeling to him before, how the inside of a woman was wet and warm and tight and Yoosung never understood what he meant. But now he knew exactly what Zen meant. But what Zen didn’t tell him was the feeling of the butterflies inside of him waking up and fluttering like crazy. He never mentioned the pure, raw feeling of love that burned in his chest.

Nothing Zen ever said or any porn he ever watched could prepare Yoosung for this. How beautiful and graceful MC looked, moving on top of him; how their breaths seemed to be in sync and how it truly felt like they were one.

Their mouths joined once more as MC sped up, rolling her hips to take him all in. Yoosung could feel his pleasure building, rising until MC’s walls clenched around him as she came. Watching her throw her head back and hearing her moans, along with her pulsating around his dick, he couldn’t keep himself from the edge anymore. 

With a cry, he pulled her close, filling up the condom with his orgasm.

Yoosung’s body felt like mush as he finished. He let his limbs lazily fall to the side as MC rolled off of him, nuzzling her head in his chest with a giggle. 

“I hope that was a good first time for you,” she said.

Yoosung laughed. “I don’t think anything could be better than that.”

“Oh yeah? Let’s see what you say after round two…”


End file.
